Whoever said you were going to die?
by void traveler
Summary: SHIELD is having a field trip, two of the most wanted more or less criminals get metaphorically dropped on their doorstep, Bucky and Loki were now in a high security holding cell. But when a mute and tortured woman with some freaky healing abilities is discovered by one of their teams, they kinda sorta have to take care of her. She somehow ends up as their roommate...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bucky, after having turned himself in to SHIELD looking for answers, had been cordially invited to stay in a nice apartment with the strong suggestion of not going out too much... "for his own safety" of course. Turned out not too much was actually not at all, he was basically a canary in a golden cage. He got a new companion in sequestration, his name was Loki, the reasons for his captivity were a bit shady and the man himself was far from sane, kept mumbling about spells and something called Yggdrasil. It was tense at first but by now they had come to a silent agreement, they had basic interactions with each other but otherwise kept to them selves.

The floor they were on was made up of three large rooms with connecting bathrooms, one of which stayed unoccupied, a kitchen, a living room, a library, a gym and a few other things. All in all the settings were quite nice but they grew boring after a few months. The view they had through the windows showed them a beautiful skyline, informing them they were pretty high up as far as buildings went but didn't give them much information as to their location.

What the scavenger team found in the cavern was very far from what they were expecting. They had been looking for ancient scrolls that might have had something to do with the tesseract and they were using a network of tunnels and caves to access the ancient tomb in which they were supposedly kept, what they found was pretty different from paper: after drilling through a pile of ruble that obstructed their passage, they came into a relatively small cavern judging from the echoes. It was pitch black unlike the rest of their previous path due to the lack of phosphorus mushrooms that had lit their way. Once they had fumbled their lights on the five men almost wet their pants in surprise and fear when they saw the scene in front of them (and we're talking about grown men used to wading through waist deep through decomposing bodies in search of a holy relic).

The first thing they noticed was the indigo haired body splayed out over a stone slab, it was restrained a the wrists and ankles with chains anchored to the ground, the whole chest had been ripped open with the skin flaps pinned to the surrounding flesh to allow easy access to the interior and the entire lower abdomen had been butchered beyond recognition so it was impossible to determine the body's gender. The rest of the body was covered in cuts, bruises, burns and lacerations. They then noticed smaller details like the quantity of undisturbed dust on the floor and the lack of decomposition of the body, also the lack of dust on the body and the apparent freshness of the wounds. Further inspection revealed that the walls were covered with tools that seemed like they were out of a nightmare (or a murderous psychopath's wet dream, your choice). The floors on the other hand were caked with about an inch of dried blood under the dust. After about 0 seconds of deliberation the scavenger team unanimously decided to deliver this matter to higher ranks and never step foot in these caves again.

SHIELD then proceeded to send in the hole paraphernalia and teams necessary for such an odd discovery, Black widow leading the teams for security reasons (could be a trap). She was the first and only to have the guts to step into the cavern and inspect the corpse. The team had already put some spot lights up and taken pictures (from as far away as possible) of the hole scene so when Natasha moved forward carefully as not to trip any mechanisms, she was free to alter the scene without any risks of lost visual evidence. She started by removing the pins that surrounded the gapping hole, feeling a bit queasy no matter how many times she had had to deal with death and no matter how gruesome. When she took the last pin out, she almost pissed herself when the body was wracked by a wave of violent shudders. Under her bewildered eyes, the body came to life, eyes slowly opening, taking a shaky breath... and then the previously dead person started screaming so loudly that even the teams charged with communication a few hundred feat away heard it. Natasha watched fascinated as the shredded skin on the person's torso started knitting back together. The process seemed rather painful as the person hadn't stopped screeching and sobbing, their back arching of the slab in spasms. After few minutes the cuts were healed enough to reveal the person was a woman, the only way Natasha could tell was because the woman was rather well endowed in the chest area, otherwise the healing process seemed to do just that, heal, but it left the scars of the things it healed so the woman's cunt was basically a canvas of scars and her chest had a rather ugly one running down the middle of it. Now that Natasha looked a bit closer she could see her body was riddled with the things, some blotchy or butchered, some surgically precise, all looked to be quite painful.

The widow did quick work of the chains, the seemingly young woman had fallen back into a comatose state after the healing process so Natasha took the decision of transporting her out of the cave and made plans for her to be sent back to SHIELD's headquarters, she set her down wrapped in a blanket near some supplies as she didn't seem like she was going to wake up any time soon. The different operating teams were now swarming the small cave, the lack of a gory body spilling its entrails making less daunting. They were analyzing everything from the dust to the blood coating the entire floor to the different devices hung on the walls.

She let them be, it was their job not hers. She returned to the indigo toped bundle. That was one strange shade of hair for a revived corpse with healing abilities that's been plowed through and locked in a cave for who knows how long. The more she thought about it the odder it seemed to Natasha, judging by the dust and the rust covering the blades that cave had not been accessed for a long time, long enough that a body would have started decomposing. However the healing ability suggested that she was a little more then human. But then came the question of why hadn't she healed before then, then she thought about the pins, she only woke up after all the pins were out of her, they must have either kept her unconscious and her ability to heal was voluntary so could only occur when she was conscious either they kept her from healing and the wounds had kept her unconscious. And also the question of HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET THERE?! The rubble that had been in the way was at least a few centuries old and there was only enough dust for a few decades, also the electric fixtures she had seen couldn't be that old.

The two men she had asked for to carry the woman all the way to next place where she could drive something had arrived. Her body may have been light but Natasha would have had a hard time carrying it for a few miles. She then made it her personal business to get her as fast as possible to SHIELD headquarters because something like this was on the priority list of things to directly inform director Fury of. She gave him a call to explain the situation rapidly and left the details for debriefing.

Hey guys, first fanfic here, I'd love some critical feedback so I know what's good or not but please don't kill me I'm a newbie in writing here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The last thing she remembered before passing out was her chest being ripped open. Again. For some reason they kept trying to understand how her body worked although they had already literally dissected her, the only anomaly compared to a human body being the lack of reproductive organs. She suspected it was now out of pleasure of seeing her suffer, there was nothing left they could learn, they had tested everything...multiple times.

When she woke up in a grey room lying on a bed with no restraints, she new something was off. She never got anything softer then concrete and there was always a means of restraining her to maximum a few feet from where she was. Her mismatched eyes searched the room for anything menacing but all she found apart from the bed was an enormous mirror covering almost the entirety of a wall. It had been so long since she'd seen her self... she got up and walked shakily over to the mirror, touching the tips of her fingers to the reflection. What she saw didn't really surprise her, she was wearing dark shorts and a sport's bra, her pale skin littered with scars. Except her face, they had made it an unbreakable rule that no permanent damage could be made to her face, this resulted in her face looking exactly the same as all those years ago when they had first taken her, fine features, full lips, high cheekbones, mismatched eyes, one a luminescent green almost turquoise, the other a silvery grey with flecks of black and white, all of it framed with long indigo curls. Except something had changed, the eyes were different...darker, they held a reminiscence of the nightmares they had seen. They had lost their innocence.

A few seconds after she had gotten up, a wall panel slid back to reveal a woman in jeans and a comfortable looking sweater, she had a smile plastered all over her face and looked so stressed she could have had pure caffeine running through her veins. She stepped into the room and spoke: "Hey, I know things haven't been easy lately..." well that's a bit of an understatement "but I was wondering if you could tell us a few things about yourself... like your name...or how you got to that cave..." Her name, it had been such a long time since someone had even asked for it, she had always been the thing or the demon among other nastier things, but her real name...Yther...Its not like she was going to say anything, whenever she spoke bad things happened. She went to sit back down on the bed and watched the other woman without saying a word. The woman was starting to feel uncomfortable so she asked again "we're trying to figure out what happened to you so that we can help you...", Elysha still sat motionless without uttering a word for few minutes then laid down and completely ignored the other woman.

Fury had been watching the young woman from behind the window for about twenty minutes when she woke up. Agent Romanov had brought her back about an hour before then but he couldn't get out of the meeting he had been stuck in. He didn't know what to think of her yet. The reports had come back from the site where she was found, apparently in the back of the cave where she was kept there was a door that led to another room, entirely lined with shelves on which sat a vast collection of conserved human body parts, from bones to flesh samples to entire limbs. The odd thing about it was that all of them seemed to come from identical bodies, to the tenth of an inch, so either someone had found octuplets and decided to lop them up into pieces losing some of them along the way, either they all came from one person who had incredible healing and regenerating abilities and who had been chopped up for scientific purposes. The second seamed more likely since another strange fact was that the two rooms were connected to an old Hydra base that SHIELD knew to have been abandoned more than seventy years ago and finding octuplets back then would have been impossible. However if someone had healing and regenerating abilities they may have been able to survive that long without normal human resources(food and water basically).

From what Natasha had told Fury and from the little research that had been conducted on them, the pins that had kept the young woman's body open were coated in some kind of unidentified substance. Fury was guessing that someone had been leading experiments and had been preforming research on the indigo haired girl's healing ability. They had somehow found a substance that stopped the regeneration while in contact with the blood or skin. Having been abandoned for so long, the body must have just shut down.

While watching the interaction between the women he came to the conclusion that she probably wasn't going to be speaking anytime soon and would be of no use until then. If his theory was right and all the samples came from her body they had lots to work on. They were in the process of checking, having collected some DNA from her and running it through a few test and comparing it to the DNA from the samples. Now the question came of what to do with her? If they left her in the detention chamber, she would never open up, it was too unfriendly, cold and not meant for long term holding. But it wasn't like they could just let her out into the world, first she wouldn't bee able to deal with it and then there was the tiny little fact that they had no freaking idea of her powers' extent, if she was even human and there were a lot of other thing they were clueless about for now. Then it hit Fury like a brick, why not just put her in the high security holding floor with the two other not exactly humans having suffered major brain problems. She'd fit right in.

Loki had been stuck in in the tower for four months now and was becoming even more restless than he was naturally, he had read through all of the interesting books in the library and was now considering the ones he had deemed to be uninteresting, which were very few by the way and comprised mostly of dictionaries and such. His magic was bound by some odd device planted at the base of his spine so he was utterly bored and couldn't even prank someone with his magic. He had to admit that the idea of Bucky with fluorescent pink hair was very tempting. Bucky, the man who lived in the same prison (lets face it, it was well disguised but that's what it was), now _he_ proved to be a little more interesting, he avoided talking as much as possible and got unreasonably defensive when the topic of his arm was approached, even with a ten foot pole and a hazmat suit. He clearly had suffered some sort of trauma and Loki was pretty sure he didn't have all his head. And no matter how interesting from afar, Bucky didn't seem to want to socialize so he let him be.

Which left Loki bored out of his mind. And a bored Loki is not a good thing because when his brain isn't occupied it wanders, either planning mischief or delving into memories. Right now it had decided of it's own accord that remembering all the painful moments between the discovery of his Jotun heritage and his capture by SHIELD agents. To say there were few would be a wild understatement. He was wallowing in depressing and torturous thoughts when Jarvis made an announcement. It was a rare occurrence even though it was the only means of communication SHIELD used to inform them of anything, so Loki started pretty bad when he heard the disembodied voice. Apparently he and Bucky were going to have a new companion and if they were to do anything remotely suspicious towards her, they would be neutralized in the following minutes. Yay! Another whack job to add to the collection.

Bucky was in his shower after a long session in the gym when Jarvis announced the arrival of a new "guest". He and Loki had been informed upon arrival that Jarvis was a communication system, the only reason they knew this was that one of the previous guests had freaked out so much when he heard it the first time that he almost ripped through the hole floor causing major damage to the towers internal structure. The repairs had been made so that a similar event wouldn't take place but, as they say, better safe than sorry, therefor the warning. He was curious as to the new occupant. All he knew was that she was of the feminine gender, hopefully she wouldn't be half as mad as Loki.

AN: Good luck with that Buck, she might even be more twisted than Loki. Here's another chapter, feel free to point any mistakes you might see and give some advice if you feel like it, I'll give chocolate to anyone who does because chocolate is awesome and don't you dare contradict me because it is. Anyway have fun with whatever you're doing wether it is "studying" or lazing about or planning mass murder, just please don't sue me on that last one, I'm not inciting anyone to go kill anybody, just saying that its not impossible.

Just kidding, don't do it. Seriously don't do it... or drugs, they're bad for you. Killing someone too but then it gets technical cause its more on the psychological and legal side of things. Anyway I'm rambling and my roommate has started meowing the star wars music so I think I'm going to leave you guys now.

Have fun and don't kill anybody. Except if they hurt a kitten, then you get to kill them (torture them in the process too).


End file.
